


Steam & Cola

by earthinmywindow



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthinmywindow/pseuds/earthinmywindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Maria unwind in a hot spring together. With sexy results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam & Cola

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years ago for a prompt on the Eyeshield 21 kinkmeme.

“Why are you sitting all the way over there?” Marco asked smoothly, flashing a coy smile at Maruko across the bath.  
  
“I just don’t think my parents would approve of me snuggling up next to my boyfriend in nothing but a towel,” she said curtly. “You didn’t mention that this hot spring was coed when you invited me.”  
  
Marco made a throaty noise as he moved around the rim of the bath to sidle up next to her. “There’s no reason for your parents to find out about anything we do here. That is, unless you tell on me.” He wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders and used his other hand to chuck her under the chin. “You’re not going to tell on me, are you, Maria?”  
  
“No,” she said. “And don’t call me that.” She was silently praying that the steam would hide the flush in her cheeks. He’d never been so close to her while wearing so little, just a wet towel clinging around his hips and thighs.  
  
He guided her chin towards him. “What if I kissed you?” he asked. “Would you tell on me then?”

Before Maruko could answer, he sank his lips hungrily against hers, spreading them apart so his tongue could explore. She moaned slightly and then pushed him away with her hands. “Alright, you’ve had your fun. I won’t tell on you, but knock it off now.”

“Why?” he asked, reaching for something behind her. “I got the impression you were enjoying it.” He took a swig of cola from the bottle he’d retrieved. “I think I know something we could do that you’d enjoy even more. Of course, you’d have to promise not to tell your parents.”  
  
His blue gaze traveled south to the towel wrapped around her chest and one finger hooked under it.  
  
“Don’t you dare,” she sternly warned. “What if someone comes in and sees us?”

Marco leaned in close and spoke softly, his hot breath tickling her ear. “Don’t worry, my cute Maria. Nobody will see us.” His finger gave a sharp tug at her towel and it fell from her body into the water.

“Hey!” she stammered. But he had already ducked his head and was nuzzling his face against the sensitive flesh of her breasts. His lips encircled one tender nipple and his tongue laved it until it tightened into a hard bead.

“I… this… we shouldn’t!” She was panting now, her heart beating out a drumming song.

He drew his head back up and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Would it help if I took off my towel as well?”

Her eyes moved to his lap where the thin layer of towel that covered him had become a topographical map of arousal. The peak between his thighs was impossible to ignore and the sight of it made her own sex ache with desire. She wanted what was under that towel.

He must have noticed her staring because he wasted no time peeling back the sopping cloth to reveal a ruddy curve of cock. “Touch it if you’d like,” he said lustily. “I encourage it.”

After a second or two of hesitation, Maruko let her hand reach out and touch him. Her fingertips traced a riverine path of a vein that snaked up the length of the shaft. She teased the swollen plum with delicate circular strokes of her thumb. Then her whole hand curled around his hard girth and gave a firm but gentle squeeze. Seeing Marco’s head thrown back as he moaned, tipsy with pleasure, made her feel powerful and reckless and deliriously turned on.

She continued to stroke him just to hear the obscene little noises it dredged from his throat. Then she decided that another part of her body might do the job better than her hand. She sank into the steaming water and pressed her lips to the tumescent head of Marco’s cock, introducing just enough suction for her to taste the salt of pre-ejaculate.

“God, Maria!” he groaned. He bucked his pelvis, trying to thrust into her hot mouth, but she pushed him back.

“Not yet,” she chided. “If you don’t want me to tell on you, we have to do this my way. Now sit still.”

When Marco complied, Maruko rewarded his obedience by plunging her mouth around his rigid flesh, teasing with lips and tongue and drawing out long, ragged moans of ecstasy from deep inside him. She took him deeper into her mouth than she thought possible, practically swallowing him, and then pulled slowly back towards the head.

She felt his fingers twist into her hair, pulling almost painfully, but it only made her more excited.

Over and over she repeated the basic maneuver, experimenting with tempo and pressure to discover what made him whimper most desperately. She went about her task with single-minded dedication, pumping her mouth up and down the shaft until the hand holding Marco back felt his abdominal muscles clench and she new he was close. Jaw aching, she took one last long, deep drag on his cock and he came in her mouth, swearing drunkenly.

“Sweet beautiful fuck, Maria! You’re fucking incredible!”

With a smug smile, she reached for his abandoned bottle of cola and took in deep quaff, swirling it around with his thick, salty seed in her mouth. Then she crushed her lips against his before he’d even caught his breath and transferred the cocktail of semen and soda from her mouth to his without spilling a drop, the carbonation tingling like an electric current between their writhing tongues.

He made a face, fighting against his gag reflex and she waited patiently for him to swallow.

“Alright, now it’s your turn,” Marco panted. His eyes were not icy, but smoldering blue-hot with need.

Maruko couldn’t even say anything before he lifted her out of the bath by her hips and set her bare buttocks on the ledge. His hands, warm and slightly callused from years of handling a football, spread her knees far apart and he pressed one kiss to the inside of each thigh. Then he picked one side to let his mouth explore, kissing and nipping in a meandering path, all the way up.

“Nnn… Reiji!” she moaned as his lips brushed against her sex. His shoulders shuddered in pleasure at her use of his real name, and with a feral growl he plunged his tongue into her moist slit. He parted the wet folds with two fingers to allow him deeper access and she gasped helplessly when his tongue found the sensitive jewel of flesh.

“So I’ve found your sweet spot,” he hummed before continuing his skillful stimulation of that sweet pearl.

She groaned throatily, over and over until her breath caught in her throat. The pleasure building between her legs reached a tipping point and spilled to every corner of her body. Her muscles twitched in a symphony of joy she didn’t want to end, so she laced her fingers into Marco’s hair and held his face right where it was until her flesh was too sensitive to take any more and she had to let go.

“That. Was. Beautiful,” Marco said, grinning widely. “You aren’t going to tell on me, are you?”

Maruko twirled that errant strand of hair that always fell in his face around her pinky. “I won’t tell… As long as we can do that again.”

 

The End


End file.
